1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology associated with an actuator apparatus of an active accelerator pedal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, active accelerator pedals installed in vehicles have a configuration that can implement a pressing-force rise mode and a vibration mode, in which the pressing-force mode and the vibration mode are configured to be able to select control modes with a mode selection button in vehicles.
The control mode operates in accordance with frequent or sudden operation of the accelerator pedal, which reduces fuel efficiency of vehicles, and traveling conditions of the vehicles (deviation from lanes, insufficient inter-vehicle distance, dangerous curve traveling etc.), and the control mode can be changed into the pressing-force rise mode and the vibration mode, which allows the drivers to safely drive.
An actuator requires implementation of the pressing-force rise mode and the vibration mode. An actuator of the related art, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a PMDC motor 1, a reduction gear 2, a rotary shaft 3, and a worm wheel 4. In this configuration, as motor 1 is rotated by a control signal from an ECU (Electronic Control Unit) 5, the rotational force of the motor 1 is transmitted to the worm wheel 4 through the reduction gear 2 and the rotary shaft 3, rotation of the worm wheel 4 is transmitted to a pedal arm 7 and the pedal arm 7 rotates toward the driver, such that the driver stepping on the pedal 7 can feel the pressing-force corresponding to the pressing-force rise mode or the vibration mode.
The actuator of an active accelerator pedal described above, however, has a structure transmitting power through a gear mechanism including the multistage gear 2, the rotary shaft 3, and the worm wheel 4, such that loss of power is large in transmitting the power and this may deteriorate the product quality.
Further, the actuator of the related art described above make a loud operational noise.